Mating Troubles
by Ichigo1027
Summary: Jasper finds Bella as a baby abandoned in the forest; he immediately knew that she was his mate. What happens when Alice and Edward try to get rid of the child before she could mess up their plans? Will Bella be safe guarded by Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte or will Alice and Edward get ahold of the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Mating Troubles**

**A/N: This story was originally thought up by someone else and she gave me permission to write it for her so please read and review letting me know what you think. I own nothing**

**Chapter 1:**

**(Jasper Point of View)**

November 1993

I threw the carcass of the dead lion away from me; I quickly dug a hole and threw the carcass inside covering it with dirt and rocks. I began walking back towards the house in no real hurry when I heard something, I paused and listened. It sounded like a baby crying, I took off running towards the sound, an undeniable pull to whatever was crying.

As I got closer I could smell the scent of homemade apple pie, rain, and crisp morning air, it smelled just like home to me. The scent was simply mouthwatering and drew me in like no other had before.

Soon I reached a raging river, the scent was strongest here so was the crying. I looked around, and there perched preciously on the side of the river almost falling in was a basket with a pink blanket and a tiny brunette baby inside. I rushed over and picked the baby out of the basket, the baby stopped crying and looked at me with wonder, a piece of paper was tucked into the blanket I pulled it out and began to read it: _My name is Isabella, I'm one year old. My birthday is December 17, 1993. My parents cannot support me, can you?_

"Isabella." I whispered Isabella looked up at me with a look of distain on her face; she obviously doesn't like her name.

"You don't Isabella do you?" I asked her, feeling stupid for asking someone who can't speak if they like their name. Her tiny hand reached up and touched my cheek, _no_. I gasped and looked down at her, she grinned at me, before another thought ran through my head, _Izzy_.

"You like Izzy?" I asked her, she grinned and nodded before snuggling into my granite arms, yawning and soon drifting off to sleep. I started walking back to the house, running over everything that just happened in my mind. Before I knew it I was at the house the family is currently staying at here in Forks, Washington. Alice flew out of the house,

"Jasper give her to me." she said, holding her arms out to try and take my Izzy from me, with a trustworthy expression on her face. Her emotions said a different story than her face did; I growled and hugged My Izzy tighter to my chest.

"Jasper give her to me before you lose control." She told me, still trying to take My Izzy from me.

'MINE!' my mind roared at her, 'what mine?' I continued to growl as she tried to get closer and take my Izzy from my arms.

"Jasper!" Alice whined, still trying to take My Izzy.

"Jasper, Alice what is going on here?" Carlisle asked us, finally exiting the house to see what was going on.

"Jasper won't give me Isabella; he's going to lose control if he keeps holding her so tightly and close to him." Alice whined to Carlisle, a pout on her face. I growled at Alice calling her Isabella, she doesn't like that name and therefore should not be called by it.

"Jasper, Alice why don't we come inside and discuss this as a family?" Carlisle asked, always the patronizing one.

"Fine" Alice pouted before storming into the house, upset at not getting her way for once. I didn't say anything, I nodded once before slipping into the house, avoiding going near Carlisle in case he would try and take My Izzy from me. We headed into the living room, Emmett and Rosalie taking the loveseat, Carlisle and Esme the couch, Alice taking the other couch, Edward taking the armchair, I stayed standing.

"Won't you sit down Jasper?" Carlisle asked, motioning to the only empty seat left, next to Alice.

"I prefer to stand." I told him my voice hardening, the major wanting to come out and protect what is his. My hold on my beast is thin, and might not last through this meeting. I clutched My Izzy to me, her sleeping form snuggling even further into my granite chest.

"Now what is this all about?" Carlisle asked us. I didn't have time to say anything, before Alice was opening her big mouth and began to speak.

"I had a vision of Jasper finding Isabella, and losing control." Alice told them.

"Jasper is this true?" Esme asked. Of course they would believe her, after all she's made them believe that I am the weak link and always will be.

"No, it is not." I growled out, my anger at Alice overwhelming me.

"You believe him? Look at him, he's basically squeezing the life out of poor innocent little Isabella." Alice said a small pout on her face. Still upset that I won't give her My Izzy.

They began to argue, as I spaced them out. I heard bits and pieces of their argument, but chose to ignore them instead of correcting them. Alice's emotions were centered around trying to manipulate everyone into believing her, Edward emotions indicated him to be fully behind her in this. I growled lightly, hugging My Izzy closer to me.

I could feel Carlisle's emotions shift towards believing them, Esme's too.

"Jasper, son maybe you should give Isabella to Alice, you know you're new to this diet and you still have trouble from time to time." Carlisle patronized. Alice stood and walked towards me with her arms held out and a smug smile on her face. I growled and held My Izzy even closer to me than she already was.

My Izzy woke from the sound, and looked up at me. Her tiny hand coming up to rest on my cheek,

'_Jazz?' _She asked me. I looked down at her with a soft smile on my face,

"Jasper give me Isabella." Alice demanded coming even closer.

'_Don't leave me, Jazz' _she told me. I nodded before looking at Alice, my hold on my demon breaking, as she tried to take My Izzy from me, my mate.

"Put your arms down Alice, Izzy is mine." I told Alice, my voice commanding, my beast having full control over my action. Alice glared at me, her thin arms still up purposely defying my order.

"Jasper, son please give Isabella to Alice." Carlisle dared to tell me what to do. I growled at him.

"I ain't ya son Carlisle, an' I ain't ever been ya son." I growled out, my old Southern drawl coming out full force. I could feel Carlisle's emotions shift again, this time from confusion to understanding, he figured out that I ain't Jasper.

"Major Whitlock." He whispered, fear linin' the edge of his voice. I grinned a grin full of malice, an' nodded at me.

"Now, if y'all will excuse me my mate an' I will be leavin'." I drawled out, moving' towards the door.

"I'm not your mate any longer Jasper Hale!" Alice shouted at me, I stopped in the arch of the door an' turned towards her with an evil smirk on my scarred face,

"I wasn't talkin' 'bout ya Mary, I was talkin' 'bout my true mate, Izzy." I informed them, before disappearing' out the door.

I ran fast, as fast as I could with My Izzy in my grasp. I don't know where I'm running' at all I know is that I gotta get away from that town an' the people I used to call my family. I snorted some family they are. My Izzy's stomach began to growl, signaling' that it's hungry an' I decided to stop in some town an' get her some food.

I stopped at a grocery store and I picked up some baby formula, water, baby bottles, a pack of diapers, a baby blanket, some baby clothes, a car seat, and a backpack to carry everything in, I also picked up some wipes and a spit rag just in case. I used my own personal credit card I kept hidden from my family to pay for the items; I kept all of the money I made while in Maria's army a secret from the family specially from Alice because I knew that if she found out that I was even richer then Carlisle she would have bankrupted me, so I pretended to be poor.

I was thankful that the sun was already down and the night had finally set in while I was shopping so I found a nice bench near the forest and I sat down and began to make Izzy a bottle. Izzy began to start fidgeting and I could tell she was getting irritated

"I'm almost done little one, please hang on for just a second" after I finished making the bottle I held her close to me as she began to eat, after she finished I placed a spit rag on my shoulder and I gently laid her on it and I began patting her back gently till she burped, then I gently laid her in the car seat as I laid the blanket out on the table.

"You're being such a good girl Izzy" she started giggling as I picked her up and I placed her on the blanket while I changed her diaper, and then I placed her back in the car seat.

'I'm going to have to hurry and find a nice place to stay at, but what am I going to do when I have to hunt? Think Jasper think' I was pulled out of my thought when I felt my phone start to vibrate. I growled as I answered it with a simple "what"

"Major don't even think for a minute that you're going to raise that baby on your own, bring her to us and we will help you" I sighed knowing that it would be a good ideal I know deep down that I wouldn't be able to take care of My Izzy on my own.

"Thanks Peter we're heading your way now then" I smiled when I heard Charlotte squeal in the back round before we hung up. I turned to My Izzy, who was busy watching birds fly above her,

"Well little one looks like you're going to meet Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte" she looked at me and smiled happily, I got up and I began packing stuff into the bag then I grabbed the car seat and I walked to the closest car dealership and I bought a Ford F-Series and I placed Izzy in the back seat making sure she was strapped in before I drove off.

**To Be Continued. **

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, please leave me reviews and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: AN

**Mating Troubles**

**A/N: Sorry everyone this is not a chapter, I just wanted to let everyone know that I am working on the next chapter but right now I'm having so family problems so it might take me a bit longer to write but I promise to have the next chapter up by this weekend. Thank you for your patients and I hope you all continue reading my stories.**


End file.
